


right my wrongs

by fum1kage



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fum1kage/pseuds/fum1kage
Summary: Reluctantly, I start to try fishing for another chance. A chance to make things right.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Manny Vargas
Kudos: 11





	right my wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is cameron and this is literally my first fanfic i've posted on here haha
> 
> i know nothing about f:nv (sorry if i get some things wrong if i do) but i wrote this for a friend and they really enjoyed it so i thought why not post it here so here i am
> 
> this is written from manny's pov
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

_Another day in the dinosaur,_ I think to myself while watching the sun dip past the horizon. It wasn’t that bad most days but today was incredibly mundane; it was almost like the ghouls were on vacation this weekend. I attempted to pass the time by counting clouds in the bright sky, but even that wasn’t enough to stop my mind from thinking about other things...

_Do you still hate me?_

_Do you still_ trust _me?_

Sure, I can have a blunt way of saying things— it’s a part of my family blood— and yes, I probably have said a lot of shit that I shouldn’t have even dared to mutter, but that wasn’t a reason to throw all of those memories we had to the dust, right?

Reluctantly, I start to try fishing for another chance. A chance to make things right.

“Nice sunset, isn’t it?”

I try to get his attention for what seems like the tenth time that day. He’s never been that good at holding a conversation, I know this, but hearing him talk sets off this burning in my chest that I can’t extinguish by any conventional means. It gives me a spark of… _hope_ that this situation can be reconciled— that maybe, just maybe, my feelings can be reciprocated…

But...just how realistic is that?

_Not very,_ I remind myself of this fact daily. No matter how much we talk, it doesn’t feel like he’s any closer to me than he was three weeks ago. Maybe things would be different today? _Not very likely,_ I bitterly remind myself again.

Boone grunts, followed up by a “Yeah, it’s nice.” It’s enough to snap me out of my thoughts, but not out of reality. However, he actually responded with words this time as opposed to the other times where he would just send me a grunt of approval. Maybe I can push this further?

“Times like this make you wish you had someone with you to look at such a beautiful view.” _Shit. That was not the right thing to say at all, Manny. Play it off— play it cool._ “But, I guess I don’t need to wish for that when I got you here with me, eh?” I shoot a wink Boone’s way. _Okay, not that cool, but at least dry flirting gets you out of the murky waters._

I can practically feel him rolling his eyes at the comment after doing a quiet chuckle. “Heh. Yeah, I guess.” He doesn’t say anything, but it’s not like he needs to. At that exact moment, I can tell by the furrow in his brow that he’s deep in thought about something. _Someone._

“Do you still think about her?” The words fall out of my mouth with little to no effort, although I did mentally wince afterwards. _Don’t give him more of a reason to despise you. You know he doesn’t deserve that— not after everything he’s been through._

Boone is dead silent after being shot with that question (as if anyone wouldn’t after being asked about your dead wife out of the blue). He looks away from me for a solid second— to think, I would assume— before turning back to look me in my eyes with a stone-cold expression on his face. “Yeah. What about it?” His tone was sharp and would’ve nearly slit me to the bone if I wasn’t already prepared for that kind of response.

Suddenly, I felt something tugging at the inner corners of my mind— 

_This is your chance. Take it._

How will I know if he’ll even accept me or my apology? 

_How will you know if you don’t take your chance?_

“Look,” I felt my voice on the verge of cracking. I ignore it. “Okay, Craig— I know this may not be the best time to say it or bring it up, but truly I am sorry. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said about your wife and I’m sorry for what happened to her. I know that saying ‘sorry’ for all the shit I’ve said isn’t gonna make things any better and it won’t bring her back, but I at least wanted you to know that.”

It felt like time stopped at that moment; the sun already dipped below the horizon and you could already see the moon floating high in the indigo night sky, and the deafening silence between me and Boone went on for so long you could hear birds chirping from several miles away. It was right now when I thought _I fucked up, I’m a huge fuck-up and Craig is going to take that rifle right off of his back and shoot me dead._

But instead, none of that happens.

When I finally got a clear glimpse of Craig’s face for the first time in the moonlight, he looked…startled, then saddened. “I don’t know if I can trust that right now…” Even his tone of voice changed— it was softer than normal. “I want to…” I saw him bring his hands up to his face. “But—”

In an instant, I grabbed Craig’s hands and brushed them out of his face. I carefully took the sunglasses he wore off of his eyes, putting them aside on a nearby table for now. Cupping his cheeks with my hands, I rubbed soft circles into them all the while his started, vibrant green eyes are looking into mine. “I’m sorry for what I’m about to do next.” I leaned my face into his until our lips met each other, kissing him softly at first to test the waters, and when he didn’t push me off immediately, I went in for another one, this time more tender. I could tell that Craig was shocked both times judging by his wide-open eyes, but he eventually relaxed into the kiss, gripping at my sleeves for purchase in case he did fall over.

After the kiss was over, I leaned back and away from him, cautiously gauging his reaction. “Sorry,” I said again, out of instinct. Instead of taking his rifle off of his back and leaving me with a fatal wound however, he opted to lean forward and give me a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek. The gesture and the way he reciprocated the kiss didn’t fail to make my face flush, but thankfully it was quite dark outside at this time so he couldn’t see it properly.

“I love you.” The words spill out of my mouth but it seemed more natural this time around, like things were always meant to be this way.

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Sorry about before. I still mean what I said about the—”

“I know, Manny. I trust you. I believe you.”

Craig takes my hand in his and intertwined our fingers together. It felt like it was always made to be this way, like our hands were made for eachother.

“Hey, Manny?”

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
